utanoprincesamafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nanami Haruka
thumb|293px Haruka Nanami (七海 春歌 Nanami Haruka) es la heroina de la historia. Ella entra en la Academia Saotome en donde espera volverse compositora de musica especialmente se su idolo Hayato. En el anime su voz es doblada por Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki). Apariencia Ella tiene el cabello corto de color rojo-naranja, sus ojos son verdes-amarillos, ambos son iguales tanto en el anime como en el manga, es de contextura delgada y de piel clara. Ella también es la mas baja de todos los personajes a expeción de Syo que al parecerer miden casi lo mismo. Personalidad Es timida y una persona con buen corazón que tiene un gran amor hacia la musica, aparte gusta de ayudar a los demás. Ella es apodada como 'Princesa de la música' o 'Diosa de la música' por el profesor Tsukimiya Ringo y el director Saotome Shining, a causa de su valentía y su capacidad de dar fuerza a todo el mundo gracias a su música. Ella puede ser un poco torpe, pero lo compensa con su perseverancia y su firme voluntad de ayudar a la gente. Historia Cuando era niña, Haruka estaba enferma y tenía mala salud, por lo que sus padres decidieron que se quedara en el campo con su abuela. Allí, con el tiempo aprendió a tocar el piano (sin haber aprendido a leer partituras) con su abuela. Una vez que regresó a la ciudad, su salud comenzó a fallar una vez más. Gracias a las canciones de Hayato, fue capaz de recuperarse. Su inspiración para volverse una compositora de música fue gracias a él y fue así como se animo a asistir a la Academia Saotome para cumplir sus sueños. Argumento Anime Haruka llega algo tarde para el examen de ingreso en la Academia Saotome para jóvenes talentos de la música y no se le es permitida la entrada gracias a un par de guardias. Ittoki Otoya ayuda a Haruka junto con Jinguji Ren, este último manifestó que ella llego tarde porque ayudó a una niña a quien se le había perdido su paraguas en la nieve. El director escucha la discusión entre los guardias de la Academia y ellos, y con una llamada dice a uno los guardias de seguridad que permita a Haruka tomar el examen. Ella finalmente es aceptada en la Academia. Manga Relaciones Otoya Ittoki Haruka se encontró Otoya en la puerta de la academia cuando los guardias no le permitieron ingresar porque ya era tarde. Ella cayó al suelo, luego Otoya acude en su ayuda, ayudándola también a que la deje entrar para dar el examen y justo después llega Ren quien también brinda su ayuda, convenciendo así a los guardias para que pueda ella pasar (ellos creyeron que los convencieron por si solos pero eso no es verdad ya que el director fue el que permitió esto viendo que Haruka era una joven con buen corazón y que ayudo a alguien). Después del examen, Haruka fue a su clase asignada (Clase A), donde ve nuevamente a Otoya, quien va a asistir a la misma clase que ella. Ellos fueron emparejados para su primer trabajo (proyecto) que consiste en hacer una canción. Otoya, quien pertenece al curso de ídolo, fue asignado a escribir la letra de la canción mientras que Haruka quien esta en composición musical, debe escribir las partituras musicales. Otoya y Haruka se convierten rápidamente en buenos amigos: a la hora de escribir la música y también para apoyarse mutuamente en gran medida. A pesar de que la escuela prohíbe el romance entre los estudiantes, Otoya se siente atraído secretamente hacía Haruka, quien también fue la inspiración para la letra de su primer proyecto en parejas. Nota Haruka first met Otoya on the train to school. She was groped by a pervert and didn't know how to react in such situations. Otoya saw this and helped her by shooing the pervert away, but soon she was swept all the way out of the train by the crowd. They soon meet at school and found out that they're gonna be classmates from now on. Ringo-sensei soon asked the songwriters to pair up with the idols-to-be by drawing lots. Otoya and Haruka got the same number and ended up being partners. After knowing each other for a few months, Otoya decides to ask Haruka out on a date. While on the date, Otoya asks Haruka if he can call her "Haruka" instead of "Nanami". She accepts and decides to call him "Otoya-kun" from now on. Otoya later confesses to her and the two go against the "no-love rule". Amazed by their determination to be together, Shining Saotome made a bet with them. He's willing to let them date if they win the graduation audition in March, plus Otoya has to undergo Shining's "training hell". The two of them end up wining the audition. In the end, they're graduating and entering Shining Agency, continuing to tell love throught their songs. Masato Hijirikawa Masato is one of Haruka's classmates in A class. He helped her remember why she loves playing the piano when she was being bullied by her classmates. Haruka and Masato have a thing in common; their favorite instrument is the piano. Masato wrote a song about Haruka called "Knocking On The Mind", which was performed in the third episode of the anime. Trivia *''Haruka'' significa canción de primavera, mientras que su apellido Nanami significa siete mares. Categoría:Personajes de Uta No Prince-Sama